


Girardi Christmas

by tommygirl



Category: Joan of Arcadia
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>as the holidays approach, the Girardi siblings get into a heated debate about Santa Clause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girardi Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rachel Wilder (rwilder)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwilder/gifts).



> This is for rachel_wilder, who wanted Girardi siblings debating Santa

“It’s just not possible,” Luke said, sitting down on the couch next to his sister and reaching for the remote. He set up the movie and paused it, turning to face his sister. "There is no way Santa Claus exists."

“Says the guy who insists we watch all these Santa-based movies every year,” Joan replied.

“That’s different. That’s a tradition that the three of us have,” Luke replied.

“Awww, Joan, our little brother loves us,” Kevin replied as he wheeled into the living room with a big bowl of popcorn on his lap. He threw a few kernels at Luke and said, “Feeling’s mutual, loser.”

Luke rolled his eyes and said, “I’m just explaining to Joan that there's no way Santa can be real.”

Kevin glanced at Joan and said, “Aren’t you a little old to still believe in Santa?”

“Aren’t you a little old to hide _Playboys_ under your bed?” Joan countered. She reached over and took a huge handful of popcorn and shoved it in her mouth. She wasn’t sure what it was about being around her brothers that made her behave like a caveman, but she tended to throw all manners out the window in their presence. After she finished chewing, she added, “I just think it’s fun to think about. Santa's magical.”

“He's not real. It’s not possible,” Luke repeated with a sigh of frustration.

“Says you,” Joan said.

“Says science. First off, considering global warming and the way the ice caps are melting at such an alarming rate, surely someone would’ve stumbled upon a town filled with elves and Santa—“

“—duh, it’s hidden by an invisibility field,” Kevin interrupted.

Luke glared at him and continued, “Second, there is no way one man could make it around the world, even with time differences, in that small of a time frame. And third...”

“—third, you’ve thought way to much about this, dork,” Joan replied.

“I’m just…” Luke stopped when he noticed the looks on his brother and sister’s faces. There was no way he would win this argument, even if he was right. One of the prices he paid for being the youngest in a crazy family. He turned up the volume on the movie and said, “Let’s just watch the movie.”

"Good idea," Joan replied.

"Who says my little brother isn't smart?" Kevin added.

Luke rolled his eyes, but smiled. After all, part of their tradition was being picked on by his idiot siblings.


End file.
